


White Noise

by Bunnyslugz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, He doesn't know what he did wrong someone help this man out, M/M, Naruto is his world, Naruto overthinks, One Shot, Sappy Sasuke, Sasuke unintentionally being an asshole :(, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyslugz/pseuds/Bunnyslugz
Summary: Sasuke has done something wrong to upset the love of his life, if only he knew what it was.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by Headfirsthaloz!! She showed me one of her au's and it inspired me to write this, thank you!!! 😗✌
> 
> If you saw this posted already it was the draft I accidently uploaded instead of the final (aka I'm an idiot)

Sasuke’s attention was a fickle thing. 

The amount of times he’s lost interest and zoned out in the middle of a conversation was too many to count. People would call him an asshole, but he wouldn't argue with it. He wasn't blind to how bad it looked drifting off to the deep recesses of his mind while someone laid their heart out, he just believed when something was being said it should be somewhat engaging and if it wasn't then his mind would filter it out instinctively. 

So when one of Naruto’s most out of context sentences got cut off one afternoon on their picnic date he kicked himself for this awful habit. 

“..... just know that really I do.”

Know that he what? Why did he look so expectant for his answer? Why did he look so wounded when he said 'yeah, sure'. He’d ask what was wrong but all he’d get in return was that painfully synthetic 'Nothings wrong, don't worry about it' routine naruto always did when he was hurt and overthinking things. He resorted to calling Sakura to make sure he was alright but he got the bare minimum. Her words were short and a bit annoyed, like he’d just kicked her beloved cat mochi into a tub of water.

It wasn't just Sakura who seemed to be a bit icy with him. Everyone of his friends was giving him a judgmental side eye. Even the ever polite Hinata who chatted with him over sunday morning tea seemed to be absent from his life until whatever he did was corrected. How was he supposed to right something when he didn't even know what he did wrong?

The previous two weeks had become so lonely that he came close to looking up how to summon his parents and brother from the grave.

Maybe they’d know what in the hell he missed that was so damned important. 

Sasuke sat alone in his apartment, crouched in the corner with his legs tucked into his chest and his forehead pressed to his knees. He spent his morning like that, his phone turned upside down lest he be tempted to call Naruto and bully an answer out of him. He knew that whatever he did was too delicate to be settled that way. When his body began to ache from sitting for so long, he decided his mopping should be less static. 

Reaching to the top shelf of his bookcase Sasuke pulled a medium sized red velvet box from its place and sat cross legged in the center of his room. 

Just holding the box made his hands shake. The top puffed slightly with all the letters they wrote to each other, the scrap paper they scribbled on and passed back and forth during classes, the pictures they took, Sasuke’s embarrassing sappy poems, Naruto’s less than artistic doodles. All clandestinely kept in an eight by eight box he copped at a dollar store.

They have been together since the second year of highschool, further than that if the whole year they spent pretending to still hate each other was taken into account. He preferred not to. 

in fact he wanted to forget freshman year entirely. 

Sasuke had still been in his edgy rebellious I-hate-everything phase and it seemed like Naruto was the only one that saw right through his embarrassing facade. Telling him isolating himself was only a subconscious effort to run away from the fear he may lose something precious to him again. Sure enough once he began letting people in Sasuke found himself feeling more fulfilled. Of course he still enjoyed his alone time, but he could also appreciate the color his friends brought to his life.

Now he was all alone again, thumbing through the precious moments he held with his beloved, shaking with the fear that he might leave him. 

He considered stress crying but when no tears came the solitary silence of his room swallowed him, tortured him with the fact that his favorite white noise was missing. Naruto’s ramblings were undoubtedly nonsensical. But his voice was akin to having a prized album playing amply in the background. No words caught clearly. Just being raptly lost in the melodic rhythm of his tune, its sonorous message not yet said aloud captured sweetly like a polaroid picture in his heart's eye :

_I love you._

Sasuke’s thoughts stopped abruptly, one of his poems slid from his fingers and fluttered to the ground as waves of realization took him under a perilous sea of guilt.

_I love you, just know that I really do._

Naruto had said he loved him, and he hadn't said it back.

His heart clenched behind his ribs as the sentence repeated in his head like a broken record. He’s fucked up and bad. That was the very first time Naruto had ever said he loved him and he's gone and said 'yeah sure' like it meant nothing. No wonder all of his friends were treating him like they were, how could he respond to something so important like that? Sasuke felt like he broke his boyfriend's heart into a million bits just because his attention was on what type of bread the bakery used to make their sandwiches and not on the love of his life. 

He snatched the poem from the floor, stuffed it in the box and shoved it back onto the top shelf. Sasuke’s mind ran a mile a minute as he paced his room. How was he going to fix this? He couldn't fix this monumental of a fuck up with just a phone call and some expensive chocolate dipped strawberrys. Calling his friends was out of the question, they all held a dislike for him at the moment, not that he’s blaming them. He basically stamped out the sun.

But that was it wasn't it? The sun was bright and filled with a heat so searingly hot that the warmth would never be completely gone. Always burning and always full of passion, that was Naruto. He prefered action rather than complacency, and waiting.

So that's how Sasuke was seen by nearly half of his apartment complex running out of the house in a thunderstorm. He was going to respond in Naruto's own love language of incentive and effort because that's exactly what his boyfriend gave him everyday of the week. If he looked like a complete idiot for being so helplessly in love then so be it. Naruto was his sunlight streaming through a window in a dark place, his flashlight in a cupboard and his warm soup on a cold winter afternoon.

Sasuke's attention may be fickle, but he would be _damned_ if he missed the entire world he revolved around passing him by.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading💞💖
> 
> Please check out my other work "Under Different skies." if you liked this 😗✌ thank youuuu!!!


End file.
